The present technology relates to a polarization optical apparatus, an optical apparatus, and a projection apparatus.
In a projector (a projection apparatus) that is one image display device, a discharge lamp is widely used as a light source and a transmission-type liquid crystal element or a DMD (Digital Micromirror Device) is widely used as an image modulation element. Also, a device and an optical component have been enhanced. Further, in recent years, a projection-type image display device using a higher resolution reflection-type liquid crystal panel (a reflection-type optical modulation element) has also been put into practical use.
Improved brightness and contrast of an image to be displayed are important elements in gaining an advantage in the projector market. When a light amount of a light source increases to brighten an image to be displayed by a projector, temperatures of parts on an optical path rise. The rise in temperature of the parts on the optical path causes an error in an optical positional relationship due to a difference in linear expansion coefficient between constituent parts and causes degradation of image quality of a projected image such as a change in focus position of the projected image or a change in projection position.
Because of this, as a heat solution for a projector, for example, a holder having a small linear expansion coefficient such as glass is used to fix the polarization plate, and a gap between the holder and the polarization plate is sealed, for example, using a silicon rubber-based adhesive for dust proofing.
Further, a projection-type display device in which a polarization plate (a wire grid polarizer) is fixed using a fixing spring member instead of a fixing method using an adhesive has been proposed.